Sports Archive Wiki:Manual of Style
The Sports Archive Wiki Manual of Style is the style guide for the Sports Archive Wiki. This is the main page for the styling of any article and should be taken in context while writing an event in sporting. This page takes precedence over all the Manual of Style subpages. __TOC__ Any changes can be discussed in the talk page. Specific sports If one writes an article in any of these sports, then the following subpages must be followed. * Football — For association football pages * Gridirion football — For gridiron football pages * Basketball — For basketball pages * Olympic sport — For Olympic-related pages * Racing — For racing pages * Baseball — For baseball pages * Aquatic sport — For any pages involving aquatic sport * Athletic sport — For any pages involving athletic sport Article titles The titles of any page are dependent on the sport type. However, the following conventions apply to every sporting article title. Overarching standards In writing the name of the two entities, " " should be used in between them, not " ", " " " or " ". The date of the match should always be in DMY format. :Right: :Wrong: :Wrong: If a match is a playoff (semi-final, quarter-final, third place match, final), then the status of that match should be appended to the event parameter. : If there is the status of the event is a semi-final, quarter-final or any other status that would implicate a hyphen, then hyphenate and capitalize the word. :Right: :Wrong: If the event (for example, 2016 Summer Olympics) is specific in its date, then no date is necessary. :Right: :Wrong: Two opposing teams For sports with two specific teams opposing each other, then the following format should be used. : :Example: The home team should always come first. For example, on 6 May 2018, Real Madrid played in Barcelona's stadium. Therefore, the format of the title should be , not . Two opposing players For sports with two different players opposing each other, then the following format should be used. : :Example: The names should be in alphabetic order. Therefore, is wrong, as comes before . 2 v 2 matches If the match involves four people split between two teams, then the two names can be appended to the standard names. : If the amount of players exceeds three (3), then standard team names will be used. Games involving three or more teams or players If the match in question involves three or more teams (Billards, card games, athletic events, aquatic events), then the tournament name will only be used, therefore removing the player names. :Right: :Wrong: Article format The structure of an article always depends on the sport in question. However, the generic sport will have the article structure as follows: Summary 1. Background (if applicable) 2. Players involved 3. Match summary 4. Result 5. Legacy, conclusion, effects, etc. 6. See also Navbox Categories The naming of each is different: For further details, see a specific sports manual of style page. Infobox Most sports in the wiki have their own infobox. Each sport's infobox is detailed in the ways of its results and format, and the documentation of each should be overviewed in detail. Summary The summary of a page is a standard based on each sport. Usually, since most sports involve two entities, the format goes as such: : The word match can be interchanged with "game", "event", or any other word specific to the sport in question. Should the match be significant, then after this sentence, and a line break, then some information on the background and significance of the event can be written. This summary must be neutral, in third-person perspective, and in past tense. Background Some matches will have a background and context. However, this only applies if the match is significant. The background can contain information about the actions of players and staff beforehand, or significant events preceding the match that would lead to a different outcome. Players involved This section is usually applied to teams; However, if detail can be provided, then it can be used for single player games. If no major detail can be provided, then discard the section for single player games. This section would include rosters, so roster templates respective to the sport being written for must be used. Match summary This section can include a prose section and a technical section. The prose section contains information about how the match progresses and significant events that happened in between, such as major expulsions. This prose section must be neutral, in third-person perspective, and in past tense. The technical section contains specific templates for each respective sport. As such, see the sport's respective manual of style page. Result The result... Legacy, conclusion, and/or effects See also Navboxes and categories Style of writing Neutrality Third-person perspective Past tense Player articles Team articles Event articles Other articles Template structures Category structures